Huntresses VS the Hunter
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Ruby and Weiss find themselves in the Pokémon World, and turns to Ash after a Grimm is captured by J.
1. TOAN

_Disclaimer: No ownership of either RWBY or Pokémon._

–

 _ **Huntresses Versus the Hunter**_

 _Chapter 1: TOAN (Talons of a Nevermore)_

–

Gray skies, desolate lands and black animals strolling through a forest. A hunt for food among giant scorpions and bears on the ground and giant avian birds in the sky, all with white stone masks. Miles from the trees, a village within sight for those in the sky. One man stood in the middle of the village, glancing to the sky. Another man saw the first and walked over to the first one. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Those Grimm are almost here! You're dead meat if they see you!" The first man heard his neighbor, but these Grimm didn't seem to be his big concern.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm noticing something weird in the clouds." The second man looked up, only seeing the gray cloud cover.

"You sure it's not the clouds themselves?" He soon refocused on the problem oncoming. "Anyway, I received notice that Beacon's RWBY team is coming here. We should be safe when they arrive." The first man seemed skeptical about the team.

"Team RWBY? As in the one lead by Ruby?"

"It's not much of a choice in mind. All we can do is hide while they take out the Grimm-" They felt the ground rumbling. They turned to find bears and scorpions entering town. "Run!" The second man dashed into a house but the first man tripped as a bear bared down on him. He screamed in fear of mauling. The bear raised its paw. That's when a black ribbon wrapped the wrist. It couldn't move the arm downward, buying time for the man to run to safety.

"Not so fast, Ursa!" voiced by a young woman. Turning, the Ursa spun to see a raven-haired wearing a bow-tie on top of her head. She also wore a black vest over a white sleeveless midriff and white shorts fastened to black stockings, short boots and a black scarf that covered her neck. The Ursa roared to the young woman before a blond teen girl flipped over her and delivered a flying punch to the stone helmet. From the punch sounded a shotgun blast. The Ursa's head flew hard to the ground like a sledgehammer. The voluptuous blond teen wore a brown short-sleeve jacket over a yellow t-shirt while donning an orange scarf around her neck. A pair of dark-colored shorts under a partial brown skirt and leather boots over orange socks and golden bracelets.

"You good, Blake?" she asked. Blake nodded before turning to other creatures.

"Leave it to Professor Ozpin to know who or what's striking," she sighed. "More Ursa and Death Stalkers." The blond looked to find the flying animal above.

"Can't forget the Nevermore in the sky." Before long, two more girls entered the fray. One was a dark redhead girl wearing black while petting the mouse. She wore a black coat with a red hood and skirt underneath, black nylon pantyhose and black boots. She held a giant black scythe. The other was a ponytail white-haired wearing the brightest blue dress and skirt that leveled at her thighs, an open jacket and shin-high boots. She held a rapier stretching ahead. As they passed, stingers from the scorpion tails severed, falling to the ground harmlessly. They regrouped with Blake and the blond.

"Sorry, we're late," the redhead apologized. "Caught Weiss snacking!" The white-haired girl scowled to the redhead's allegation.

"Tattletale!" she snapped.

"Worry about arguing later," Blake urged. "We got a bunch of Grimm to deal with." Despite losing their stingers, the scorpions resumed their charge.

"I don't understand why Professor Ozpin wants us to protect a village?" the blond shrugged as she emptied spent shotgun shells from her bracelets.

"Didn't Ozpin say something about a Grimm breeding ground nearby that's been recently developed?" recalled Weiss. "Also, there's valuable meteorology equipment here, especially forecasting locations of Grimm activity."

"Either way, we need to dispatch these guys," the redhead briefed. "There's only that one Nevermore we can worry about last unless it's directing the Grimm's march. Blake, Yang, you got the Ursa. Weiss and I can handle the Death Stalkers."

"Understood, Ruby," Blake accepted. The girls rushed after their targets and the battle continued. Blake and Yang tailed the bears swiping as Blake changed her weapon from a whip to a sword. The Ursa couldn't compete with their speed. Blake sheered off the legs before Yang blasted it with an uppercut. The Ursa fell to the dirt, head nearly ripped from the shoulders. Weiss and Ruby felt confident after slicing the Death Stalkers' stingers. However, the Death Stalkers' tail was still a powerful weapon. It swung but Weiss rolled beneath. Ruby sliced the tail clean off.

"I got it!" shouted Weiss. She waived her hand before a circle emerged around the Death Stalker. Mysterious symbols emerged within. The Death Stalker couldn't move. "Ruby!"

"Got it!" replied Ruby as she leaped into the air. Flipping, her momentum smashed and sliced the scorpion's head in two. The circle vanished and the Death Stalker fell dead. The battle continued for a little while, Grimm strewn in whole bodies or scattered body parts. The girls started to show fatigue.

"How many more?" huffed Blake. Without warning, one Death Stalker, presumed deceased, swung its tail at Weiss, striking her in the torso and sending her flying. She screamed but the Nevermore in the sky caught her with its talons.

"Weiss!" Quickly, Ruby turned to her sister and Blake, both knowing her idea. Finding two strong trees, they swiftly worked on making a slingshot with Blake's ribbon. Both girls anchored with their bodies as Ruby jumped in the middle, stretching the fabric while standing on her scythe. She shot from the makeshift slingshot and flew, rifle shots propelling her higher and higher. With a flip and within reach, Ruby speared the Nevermore who cawed in pain. It didn't disrupt its flight as it flew into the clouds.

"Ruby!" cried Yang. "Weiss!" All Blake and Yang could do was watch helplessly. Through the skies above the clouds, Ruby clung onto the Nevermore while it clung to Weiss.

"Ruby, I could use some help!" complained Weiss.

"Just hang on, Weiss!" advised Ruby.

"In case you forgot, this fowl's hanging onto me!" Ruby gulped and shook her head.

"Well…! Just stay calm! I'll get us down from here!"

"I am _so_ beyond staying calm!"

"Just do so! Leave it to me!" Ruby ascended to the Nevermore's head. She knelt and loaded a yellow shotgun shell after converting her scythe into a rifle. The click got the attention of the Nevermore to turn its head. "I hope this works..." She pulled the trigger and a blast of static energy caught the flying Grimm. It stopped flying and lost its grip on Weiss. She grabbed the talon before falling. She now believed Ruby wanted to do something risky as Ruby folded his weapon.

"Ruby! Don't!" Ruby grabbed a feather still attached to the Nevermore and swung down.

"I'm coming!" She reached the talon on the swing, but the momentum smashed her into Weiss, releasing her grip on the talon. Now both girls began to free fall. "Wrong feather!"

"I told you don't!" Ruby held Weiss but it probably wouldn't be enough. That's when a swarm of giant bees with spikes for arms flew up and used the spikes as a way to catch the two. The swarm gathered, trying their hardest to minimize the fall. Ruby and Weiss looked to the bees, befuddled.

"Okay, when I hear about bees, they're not usually good."

"Yeah, getting stung in the butt's not my cup of tea." The swarm lowered the girls through the trees below and released the girls. "I can say that's the first time a swarm of bugs helped out. You're alright in my book." The bees buzzed before flying away. Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. "Either you knew we'd be fine the whole time or this was just a lucky break for you."

"Hey, we're fine. Quit complaining."

"I… am… _far_ beyond complaining!" That's when more creatures came out from bagworms covered in leaves, yellow worms with spike on their crowns, walking flowers, a smorgasbord of unusual creatures surrounding them.

"I think they want to hear about it." A honeycomb-shaped three-headed bee buzzed by.

"There's no way creatures like that exist around Vale."

"Yeah, no kidding. Some I might take some interests to." Weiss turned to Ruby as she knelt to a weeded pod with legs. "We'd rather not hurt you, okay?" The weeded pod awed the compassion. That's when a loud caw echoed through the trees. It frightened the creatures into hiding. Ruby and Weiss knew the caw.

"The Nevermore!" More caws.

"It's coming from that direction!" The two raced after the loud caws. "That shell was meant to stun the Grimm! Uncle Qrow wanted me to try it out!"

"Well, it did the job! Still, that was a bad idea doing it while we're still airborne!" They saw a clearing ahead. In reach, they found the Nevermore surrounded by men in gray light-armor uniforms.

"Man, this one's huge!" one of the group awed. "I wonder how much this one's gonna fetch in the black market?"

"What I wanna know is what kind of Pokémon it is," another man asked. The Nevermore flapped its wing, sending feathers at the men like darts. The men cleared the path before a feather pierced them.

"One thing's for sure," one more spoke out. "This one's feisty!" Without warning, a turquoise dragon with red wings emerged. Riding on top, a silver-haired woman wearing a long midnight gray trench coat and a visor across her eyes and ears.

"What have we here?" she wondered. "It's not a Pokémon… but I can see value in your worth." The Nevermore cawed in protest, which the dragon roared to intimidate.

"Hunter J, what should we do? You said it's not aPokémon."

"I did. But it's not like I can ignore a detail like this." J fitted an apparatus onto her arm, pointing it at the Nevermore. Weiss and Ruby weren't sure what to do. They could save the Grimm or let J do their work. With one more caw, J fired a bullet to the restrained Nevermore. Its body and feathers started to bronze and freeze.

"Wait, she's preserving that Grimm?" whispered Ruby.

"I don't know," replied Weiss. A massive airship arrived and opened. A saucer flew to the Nevermore and reached underneath. Ruby and Weiss looked inside where more creatures were in the same state as the Nevermore.

"I hate to end up like them." J decided to move.

"A little bonus…" she sneered. "Now where's the next target?"

"Camellia City," one of the men informed.

"Camellia City it is. Move out!" Ruby and Weiss watched helplessly to J and her men moving out with a Grimm on board. What could the girls do now?

–

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. HARF

_Chapter 2: H.A.R.F. (Huntresses and Rockets Fight)_

* * *

It wasn't enough for a Nevermore to carry Ruby and Weiss from their battle against other Grimm. They watched someone named J take the Nevermore and store it in an airship before leaving. Away from Yang and Blake, the two members of Team RWBY wondered about their next move. "Great, now what?" groaned Weiss. "We're not gonna chase her down. She's in that airship and we're down here without any sort of vehicle."

"Weiss, I know," Ruby reacted. "I also know this isn't Vale in the least. Too many creatures, none of which Grimm..." There was one option that entered Ruby's mind. "I guess we head back the way we came."

"How?! That crazy J has the Nevermore!"

"I know! Believe me, I wish I had something else in mind!" Frustrated enough, Ruby returned to the forest with an equally upset Weiss tailing.

"I don't know what it is about you and danger. It's like back during our test to retrieve the artifacts and what you did against _that_ Nevermore, including that suicide jump." Ruby palmed her face, a reminder she didn't want.

"Hey, I thought I could land safely if not for Vomit Boy… and I came out relatively unhurt."

" _That_ was luck! Jaune caught you!... and then me… And then that cockamamie plan to escape, only to fight the Grimm!" The creatures around grew scared of the argument between the two.

" _We_ were cornered! Even Pyrrha knew we stood a chance if we held our grounds!" Weiss bobbed a nod to her claim.

"I suppose so…" This trip on Memory Lane made Ruby recall something else.

"Somehow, I doubt this is about you being 'difficult to work with.' It's more of me taking Professor Ozpin's mission I took." Weiss gulped before stammering back.

"Don't put words in my mouth! You accepted that mission and got us involved without a second thought!" As they argued, there was a raven-haired boy in a black vest over a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He also wore a red baseball cap as he carried jugs to a river bank with a red monkey that had a flame as a tail. It reacted to the argument by first looking around for the sound.

"Chimchar, what's wrong?" he asked. Chimchar found Ruby and Weiss snapping at each other.

("Over there!") it hooted. The boy turned to the girls that Chimchar pointed to.

"What we need to do is try to function in this place and get that Nevermore to fly us back to Blake and my sister," Ruby plotted. Weiss didn't like the plan.

"What are you, insane?!" she irked. "You want to save something that could kill us at a moment's notice?!"

"Even that Nevermore realized it wasn't familiar before that woman bronzed it. I don't see anything else if we want to see our group once more." Weiss palmed her shaking head, liking Ruby's plan less.

"I don't know what Miss Goodwitch or Professor Ozpin saw in you as a leader, let alone Blake and Yang..."

"Well, do you have an idea on how to return?" Weiss grumbled to Ruby's wonder. They never paid attention to their surrounding, let alone the boy and monkey that soon arrived.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. He stood adjacent to Ruby's side as both jumped in surprise at the young man coming to see the argument.

"Whoa, what the-" Chimchar blinked to the pair, wonders to who they were.

"D-Don't do that to us!" snapped Weiss.

"Yeah, sorry," he apologized. "Chimchar and I overheard you and wonder what the argument's all about." Chimchar hooted to the boy's claim.

"It's none of your business, okay?" Hearing her partner, Ruby mulled to her behavior.

"Weiss, seriously..." she muttered. "All he's asking is about what happened. Besides, he might know what's going on better than us." Weiss didn't appreciate Ruby's favoring of the boy with the Chimchar, which now Ruby noted. "You called this a Chimchar?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. Chimchar hooted as well when Weiss saw a scar on its forehead.

"What happened here?" she asked as she felt the scar.

"Chimchar had been owned before and those were from rather questionable training in my opinion." Suddenly, Weiss felt sympathy to the monkey as she snatched it from the boy's shoulder.

"You poor thing..." Ruby also petted Chimchar. "And I'm sorry for snapping at you. Startled..."

"Understandable..." That's when Ruby took note of the jugs.

"Anyway, it looks like you and Chimchar were gathering water," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I wanted to show Chimchar what we do as a team helping each other. Everyone else was doing other tasks and gathering water wasn't taken." To the young ladies, they might get a better understanding of their location.

"Tell you what: how about we help you get the water to your team." The boy blinked to the surprise offer. Chimchar crawled up to Weiss' head, hooting to Ruby's hand. The boy realized the suggestion presented.

"Thanks. If Chimchar likes you, I'm sure the rest of my Pokémon will be the same." The girls blinked in confusion to what he mentioned.

"You have more?"

"I'm sure there are some you'll like." Weiss smiled as she came to the boy.

"I don't know..." she sneered. "I think I already like someone." Ruby irked a little to Weiss' advance.

"We don't know him, Weiss," she pointed out. "And he looks a little younger than me."

"True, but that's not necessarily a deal-breaker." The boy seemed nervous about Weiss' approach.

"Okay, can we get the water back to my camp, first?" he requested. "This seems a little..." Ruby pulled Weiss back, ending the awkward moment.

"Let's help him before you help yourself," she murmured. Weiss whined to the denial. "Sorry about that. Not sure what's going on with Weiss… Chimchar's trainer." The boy scoffed at the title given.

"It's Ash Ketchum. I'm a Pokémon Trainer." He and Ruby shook hands.

"Gotcha. I'm Ruby Rose and she's Weiss Schnee. Now, let's fill those jugs." The group filled the jugs. Weiss aided Ash while Chimchar assisted Ruby. Those two saw Weiss holding Ash's hands as they filled the last jug.

"That should do it," Weiss huffed. Ash applied the cap to seal the water before taking a deep breath. He held two of the jugs while the girls held one each. Chimchar hopped back on Ash's shoulder.

"Let's head back and see the rest," he smiled. The group made their way up the friendly incline with little effort. Looking forward, they saw a hot-air balloon with a white cat's head fitted with an oval coin on its forehead. To Ash, it was trouble. "Oh no!" They made it to find a blue-haired girl and a tanned brunette watching the balloon rising. The the spiky tanned brunette young man in a green/orange jacket and the blue-haired girl in a white beanie hat, pink scarf, a black dress attaching a pink skirt and pink boots stood helpless to the balloon as it carried various creatures in a glass cylinder from a brown bunny with fleece around the waist to a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt for a tail. Laughter echoed from the balloon.

"You're a little late, twerp!" a woman shouted. The basket contained two people and a cat. In white uniforms with matching red "R" emblems, a crimson redhead woman and an ice-violet man sneered down at Ash. Along with the two humans was a white cat with a curled tail and gold oval charm stuck on its forehead.

"But not to worry," the ice-violet-haired man expressed. "Team Rocket will make sure your Pokémon are honorary members!"

"No sense to feel upset about it!" the cat mewed in mockery. Suddenly, a black snake with a gold mask appeared. The red blade on the tail geared, the snake sensed nearby malice. The three inside the basket gulped.

"Seviper?" the redhead shook. The two from the ground realized Seviper emerged for a reason.

"The Zangoose!" the tanned teen figured. White streaks climbed up the tree adjacent to the balloon.

"Instincts stink!" the cat gasped. That's when three large white cat-like mongoose with red marks on their chests emerged and shredded the balloon to confetti. The glass cylinders and the basket fell from the popped balloon. To Weiss, she had to act.

"Look out!" she yelled as she moved forward with a circle in her hand. She passed the other two as Ash and Ruby gave chase. She palmed the ground which icicles arisen from the ground. One icicle got between the two cylinders holding the creatures and snagged the rope. It stopped the cylinders but not the basket as it fell to the turf. This surprised everyone but Ruby.

"What just happened?" the blue-haired wondered. Those in the basket reeled in pain while Ruby approached them. "Okay, who are they?" The redhead recovered, only to see the mongoose entangled in a fight with the zigzag snake. To Weiss, the creatures needed to be freed.

"Ruby, would you do the honors?" she offered. Ruby pressed a button on the box strapped to her back. Out came her scythe, freaking everyone.

"I would," she sneered. Two of the mongoose broke from Seviper and glared to the scythe-wielder. To Ash, the girls needed protection.

"Chimchar, let's help our friends!" he ordered. However, Chimchar shivered in fear. Ash turned to the monkey shaking. "Chimchar?" Hearing, the tanned teen figured the reason for Chimchar's cold feet.

"Remember?" he spoke. "When Chimchar was with Paul, he grew fearful of Zangoose!" It dawned on Ash, now knowing what to say.

"I get it, Chimchar. I understand that you're afraid… but now, you've got new friends who need your help. You're the only one who can help Pikachu and Piplup and Happiny, not to mention Ruby and Weiss." Chimchar listened, Ash's words sinking in. "What do you say?" Chimchar turned to the creatures in the cylinders calling for help. Ash's words stoked the monkey to stand on its feet.

"Looks like Chimchar's ready to go!" the blue-haired cheered. Chimchar jumped on Ash's shoulder as Ruby and Weiss pondered what to do about the Zangoose.

"Ruby, Weiss, we'll give you cover!"

"Got it!" acknowledged Weiss. That's when Ash decided to give Chimchar advice.

"Chimchar, don't worry about Blaze, okay?" Chimchar blinked to the advice. "We don't need Blaze. You're strong enough as it is. Let's use what we have at our disposal." Chimchar nodded, trusting its partner. "Let's go!" Ash and Chimchar raced to Ruby and Weiss as the icicle. Weiss drew her rapier and pointed to the uniformed and cat. Ruby leaped up and slashed the glass, shattering it. The creatures fell to the ground safely and ran back to the others. The Zangoose charged but Ash felt ready. "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Chimchar curled itself up into a burning wheel. It smashed one of the Zangoose. Floored, that Zangoose reeled. That's when another Zangoose charged. "Use Dig!" Chimchar dug beneath the earth to hide from the charging creature. It soon popped up with a vicious strike. That Zangoose collapsed in defeat.

"That Zangoose is unable to battle!" the brunette judged. The Zangoose that fought Seviper charged at Weiss. Chimchar faced the staggered Zangoose and couldn't move fast enough. Weiss sensed the oncoming creature.

"Look out!" Ash reached Weiss and got clawed in the back. He yelped in pain.

"Ash!" the blue-haired cried out. Ash stood but he reeled. Weiss held him up after putting the rapier away.

"Don't move," she warned. "That looked bad!" Zangoose wanted to get Weiss. That's when Seviper came out of nowhere and nailed the charging Zangoose with a glowing purple tail. This mystified the uniformed redhead.

"Seviper, who's side are you on?!" she snapped. Ignoring her, Seviper growled at Zangoose.

"Jessie, dat Seviper won't run from Zangoose!" the cat explained. Ash fought the pain and turned to the Zangoose.

"Chimchar, Flame Wheel!" he ordered. Chimchar looked incensed at Ash's injury and gave one more Flame Wheel, looking stronger than before. It nailed and burned the Zangoose, knocking them out. Jessie grabbed a red/white ball before pointing it at the snake.

"Seviper, return this second!" she commanded before a red light shot and struck Seviper before it disappeared. Ruby and the other two came to see Ash as Weiss lowered him to the ground. The yellow mouse came to see Ash.

"I'll be fine, Pikachu." Weiss came to see the blood pouring from the wound.

"Allow me," she offered as she palmed his back. White dust emerged as he felt his back freeze. He cringed in discomfort. After a minute, Weiss removed her hand and Ash breathed in relief.

"What did you do, Weiss? It's relieving." To Ruby, the answer came from their realm.

"Your dust," she revealed. What was the dust she used? What about the creatures that Ash had and his friends?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. FOTR

_Chapter 3: F.O.T.R. (Finishing off Team Rocket)_

* * *

Weiss finished applying ice to Ash's injury while others gathered around, including the Pokémon. Ash's friends awed the effort Weiss applied after a Zangoose tried to swipe the white-haired girl. "It's done!" she announced. "That wasn't so bad." Ash carefully stood, not wanting to chance how bad the pain felt.

"Thanks," he praised. "I don't know what you did but I'm feeling a little better." Weiss smiled, not minding the praise. "By the way, what are you doing with weapons? Normally, we don't fight each other as trainers." Ruby rose an eyebrow to the explanation.

"Seriously?" she murmured.

"It's a law," the blue-haired girl clarified. She held a baby blue penguin chick in her arms. Ruby and Weiss awed the explanation but one thought about possible exceptions.

"So if I attacked someone about to hurt another or one of these… uh, Pokémon, I could still be jailed?" The kids blinked to the possible issue.

"Didn't think about that possibility." Ash wondered if a situation like the one Ruby pointed out would keep people from getting arrested.

"Considering they did help us with those weapons prior, Dawn," Ash figured. "They're not necessarily bad." Dawn thought to Ash's point, seeing their light despite the law in place.

"I suppose so." A blue penguin chick chirped in concern, having Dawn console. "No, I don't think they want to hurt you, Piplup."

"No, we go after much bigger, and they're not Pokémon," Weiss added. That's when the other trio stood, hearing about the pair's possible self-defense claim.

"So, you think using those weapons on us will let you go Scot-free?" scowled Jessie, lifting a bazooka to her shoulder. "We don't take kindly to twerps who upstage us!" Ruby spun her scythe and folded the blade and other areas before pointing it at the bazooka. Her scythe turned to a rifle. She fired a round into the large barrel of the bazooka which exploded. It sent the trio flying.

"You guys were never on the stage to begin with," she taunted as she hanged the rifle to her shoulder. While flying, the boys awed Ruby's ability to customize her weapon.

"She can turn dat blade to a firearm?" gawked the cat.

"That's certainly one way to adjust range," the ice-violet-haired gulped.

"Now I want a piece of that twerpette and her weapon!" roared Jessie.

"You should be lucky she didn't try to blow your empty head off," the cat groaned. All three flew to the horizon.

"We're blasting off again!" they screamed at once. Ruby folded her weapon.

"That was awesome," Ash awed. To Ruby, it wasn't anything special.

"You should see what we really use our weapons on," she scoffed. Some of the Pokémon hid behind the legs of Ash and his friends. Looking, Weiss spotted the creatures and knelt down to calm any tension.

"It's okay, guys," she smiled. "My partner would rather protect you than use either her rifle form or scythe form on you or your owners." The Pokémon did witness Ruby stopping Team Rocket and saving their well-beings. Weiss petted Pikachu to ensure they're peaceful.

"See?" assured Ash. "Ruby and Weiss made friends with Chimchar before we came to stop Team Rocket." Every Pokémon emerged to meet with the visiting pair. Chimchar jumped up on Ruby's shoulder, thankful for her help.

"Hey, you did pretty good yourself against the Zangoose," she reminded. Chimchar laughed to the retort. As Weiss returned to her feet, the tanned teenager met with her, his hands wrapping hers.

"You may have helped stop Team Rocket," he started to swoon. "But you've been able to start my heart with the shining white hair and face that glistens like fresh snow! It's not everyday that beauty such as yours would be matched by the power of your abilities but I cannot be more enveloped in the charm that you brought to a Pokémon Breeder in the making." That's when Weiss shoved his hands away.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go with someone who did squat," she denied. This astounded a blue frog with orange cheeks and a taped torso standing behind the teen with glowing a purple hand. Weiss came to Ash and place her hand on his free shoulder with Pikachu occupying the other. "Ash, you protected me from getting Zangoose claws carving into my body. You deserve at least… this." She leaned to Ash and kissed his cheek. This shocked Dawn and some of the Pokémon. The teen collapsed in seeing Weiss' liking to the raven-haired.

"He _so_ deserved that," Ruby chuckled. "Think so, Chimchar?" The monkey hooted in agreement. The sun began to set on the group. Ruby and Weiss learned more about the Pokémon and about the three they've befriended. "Okay, I can't get enough of your cooking, Brock." The teen smiled to the compliment.

"Thanks, Ruby," he accepted. "Helping my several brothers and sisters did help in making all sorts of recipes." Ruby gawked to Brock's information.

"Really?"

"He's got ten younger siblings in his home around Pewter City," Ash aided. "I met them during my rematch to get my first Pokémon Gym badge after the gym's sprinkler system broke from Pikachu's Thunderbolt attacks and hurt his Onix." Pikachu squeaked to acknowledge the incident.

"I didn't think Pikachu could be capable of hurting Onix," Brock remembered. "Onix is a Rock and Ground-Type Pokémon, which Electric-Type attacks couldn't do anything. Further still, Ash apologized and wanted to defeat my Onix fair and square but his compassion for Onix was enough to win me over." While this awed Weiss, she wondered about this Pokémon Brock mentioned.

"I take it that Onix is a Pokémon but what is it?" she asked. Dawn pulled out a folded pink hand-held device which had a screen on each flap. Fooling around, she found a picture of a line of rocks with a head that had a fin on top and fangs for a mouth.

"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon," it computed with a young woman's voice. "Onix are known to burrow underground by twisting their long bodies. It is also noted that at an average of 26 feet long, Onix is the longest/tallest Pokémon in existence." Weiss gulped to the details the device gave off.

"Doesn't sound like something I'd come across."

"Well, now you don't," Brock assured. "Onix evolved to Steelix and is with my brother, Forrest." Dawn reached over and flipped the screen once to a line of steel boulders with fins on some and a head that had teeth.

"Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon and the evolved form of Onix," it computed again. "Steelix's body is harder than normal steel as its body is tempered by intense heat.." Weiss again winced to this sight.

"I take it back about Onix," she shivered. "That Steelix doesn't look friendly."

"Not off the bat but by working with Pokémon," Ash addressed. "They understand people better. It's like how our Pokémon help us out." Ruby glanced over to see the Zangoose eating large bowls of pellets.

"Even the Zangoose?" she pointed out. Dawn chuckled to Ruby's questioning.

"Maybe after they're caught and we work with them for sometime," she said. "They're pretty tired after chasing Jessie's Seviper for awhile." That's when Ruby focused on the blue-haired girl.

"Now that everything's settled, I wanted to know why you're with Ash and Brock?" Dawn picked Piplup and put it on her lap to pet.

"You see, I'm following in my mom's footsteps to be a Pokémon Coordinator. After I got Piplup from Professor Rowan as my starter, Pikachu kinda met us when he broke free from Team Rocket. Piplup and I took care of Pikachu before Ash and Brock found us, and from my mom's advice, it's been the three of us with our Pokémon." Piplup beaked in confirmation.

"I see," Weiss smiled. The Zangoose came over to the group, growls and grunts with smiles on their faces telling them the good news.

"You're satisfied with the Pokémon Food?" guessed Brock. The Zangoose nodded before they left for the woods.

"They're satisfied," Ash smiled. That's when he turned to the two new girls. "Anyway, you learned about us. Let's learn about you." To Ruby and Weiss, they had to come clean.

"We're huntresses-in-training," Ruby admitted. Ash, Brock, Dawn and the Pokémon gawked to the news.

"Huntresses?" the three repeated.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. We're trained in a place called Beacon Academy in protecting people from giant abominations called Grimm. So far, I haven't seen any Grimm that look anything like Pokémon." The creatures sighed in relief to the note. "It's the main reason I became a huntress." Weiss wanted to add to Ruby's description.

"We're two of a four-man cell… or rather a four-woman cell called Team RWBY," she corrected. "Ruby's the leader and there's two others who we kinda left behind: her sister, Yang Xiao Long and a… different girl named Blake Belladonna." The information let Brock wonder about the other two.

"Do you have pictures of the other two?" he asked. Ruby dug in her pocket and pulled out two photos with the other two members. Brock saw the other two, now wishing the other two were with Ruby and Weiss… for his reasoning. "You two should have been here as well! I would show these two the power of my love to cook, clean and love." That blue frog stood by his side and punched its fingers into Brock's hip. Brock screamed in pain as he fumbled the pictures which Pikachu picked up. He brought them over to Ash to look at.

"If Croagunk does that by looking at a pair of photos, I hate to imagine if he met the two in real life," Dawn gulped. Ash studied the two photos before holding up Blake's.

"So this is your sister, Ruby?" he guessed. Seeing the picture, Ruby shook her head.

"That's not her," she corrected. "Yang is my sister. I know we look nothing alike but trust us." Ash nodded as he glanced at the blond.

"But how did you get here from Beacon?" questioned Dawn. "I know for a fact that Beacon isn't in Sinnoh." Ruby nodded to the question, realizing this problem would show itself.

"Well, we were sent to protect some valuable equipment from Grimm in a hidden village that sent an SOS to our director, Professor Ozpin. We did our best but a Nevermore, another Grimm that can fly, snatched Weiss and I jumped on to save her… but it didn't go as planned."

"To say the least," Weiss snorted. "It's when we got here and tracked that Nevermore when we came across a hunter named J." The trainers listened intently.

"J?" repeated Ash.

"She had an apparatus attached to her arm and she used it to turn the Nevermore into a statue before leaving on an airship." To the trainers, they suspected J had more than the Nevermore.

"Were there Pokémon as well?" asked Dawn.

"We did see other creatures inside," Weiss clarified. "Now that I remembered what she said, there's no question she had Pokémon as statues." The trainers could only wonder what to do. "I have a feeling those other statues inside were Pokémon." To the crew, they had a mission on hand.

"So we need to find this J and release the Pokémon she has imprisoned," Brock concluded.

"I think so as well." Questions mounted to the group.

"Do you have any idea where they're going?" asked Ash. Ruby tried to recall where J said her next target was.

"Camellia Town, I think it was?" she guessed. It was a lead that the trainers could follow if the night didn't set on them so fast.

"Well. we're gonna focus on what to do about it," Dawn suggested. "Meantime, we need to clean up and get to sleep."

"Right, if we're going to find a way back to your friends," Ash agreed. "A good night sleep is necessary." This led to one minor problem in regards to Ruby and Weiss.

"But what are we suppose to sleep on?" pointed Ruby.

"We don't have any sleeping equipment," Weiss shrugged.

"No problem," Brock laughed. "I always carry a few extra sleeping bags on hand." Ruby and Weiss awed Brock's preparation. Night soon fell. Pikachu and Piplup snuggled within their tiny sleeping bags while everyone snoozed within their bigger wraps. However, Ruby woke up and glanced to Ash. She thought back to how he and Chimchar broke their argument, how he helped the Pokémon free from Team Rocket, how he protected Weiss from harm… Weiss may have given him a reward but it didn't feel right for Ruby not to offer something for all he did today.

"Weiss can't be the only one giving Ash some love," she mumbled under her breath. Wearing a black tank-top and sweatpants, Ruby crawled out of her bag before dragging it to lay adjacent to Ash's before crawling in. Pikachu heard the disturbance and woke to find the brunette starting to lie back down. She crawled back in and as soon as she settled, draped an arm over his shoulders. "If there's someone back home like you..." She nuzzled herself to sleep. Pikachu wondered about Ruby's sudden interest with his master.

("What's this about?") it quietly squeaked. How will they approach finding Hunter J after some sleep?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. AWYO

_Chapter 4: A.W.Y.O. (The Aura Within the Young Ones)_

* * *

The morning sun… Brock woke to start breakfast when he peered to Ash, his head softly held by Ruby. He groaned at the scene of the teenagers with his friend. Weiss gave Ash a kiss while Ruby's cuddling in adjacent sleeping bags. The rising sun began to stir Weiss. She rubbed her eyes before turning to see Ruby's arm around Ash. This didn't please her. "Ruby…" she growled under her breath. After all ate and packed up, the trainers, huntresses and Pokémon began their journey down a path. Weiss still showed miff for Ruby's snuggle to Ash. "Ruby, why did you sleep with him?"

"Hey, you gave him some TLC before," Ruby argued. "Why can't I?" To Brock, the love to Ash brought out jealousy to him.

"Why can't these girls give me any of that TLC?" he whined. Before long, the group reached a city and saw civilization. People and Pokémon strewn all over the city with locations like businesses and restaurants. This started to overwhelm the huntresses.

"Why do I feel like we've gone back in time?" questioned Weiss. "There are so many people here than back home."

"I know what you mean," Ruby agreed. "Especially with what the Grimm did to our home to start." Dawn heard the exchange, thinking something tragic occurred to their place.

"How bad was it?" she asked. The huntresses looked to the blue-haired trainer holding Piplup. They had to believe Dawn thought they saw a massive and heart-wrenching event.

"It was before we were born. It's a lot more desolate there than here." This left Dawn and Piplup befuddled. Weiss reached Ash and walked alongside.

"I bet you slept well with Ruby over you," she snorted. Ash blinked, not sure her message.

"What are you talking about?" he shrugged. "I slept just fine." To Weiss and her surprise, Ash didn't know Ruby snuggled beside him.

"You… didn't know?" Ash shook his head. Brock believed since Weiss' kiss, Ruby had been left out of his presence.

"I suppose if Weiss prefers Ash..." he thought up. "That would mean..." Like yesterday, Brock knelt to a knee and embraced Ruby's hands. "Please, Ruby… Let me be the rose that your dream garden blooms upon!" Ruby looked confused. "Or perhaps a pearl glimmering in the sun of your heart, one you want to wear on your neck-" A scream occurred when Croagunk emerged to blast Brock with another glowing fingers jab. "While… I wear… Poison Jab… to my… side." He fell and Croagunk dragged his stiffened body away.

"I'm gonna take a jab, not a Poison Jab, and say this is the reason Ash hasn't asked out anyone," Ruby guessed as she shook anything from Brock off her.

"No need to worry," Dawn giggled. "There's plenty of time for him to find the one Croagunk also likes."

"Yeah, that would be a day in who-knows-what when it comes to him." When Brock recovered eventually, all arrived at a building with a red "P" on it. At the desk facing the entrance was a pink-haired young woman with her hair in a pair of loops and dressed in a nurse's outfit. Seeing the five, she greeted them.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center," she bowed. Not learning his lesson, Brock ran to the desk and clasped her hands.

"Nurse Joy!" he cried. "You've helped many Pokémon feel better, but now I'm your new patient! Please nurse my heart of the loneliness scorned by the many I've met!" However, Croagunk didn't appear as Ash yanked on Brock's ear, breaking his hold.

"Apparently, Croagunk's Poison Jabs aren't getting through to you!" he growled before dragging Brock away. Weiss and Ruby watched with dismay.

"That's not right!" they gulped. Disposed of the lovelorn Brock, Ash and Dawn reached the desk.

"Hey, would you take care of our Pokémon?" asked Dawn. To Joy, it wasn't a big deal.

"Of course!" she replied with a smile. Ash and Dawn unloaded Pikachu, Piplup and several red/white marbles on trays. Croagunk brought two more on one more before jumping on itself. To Ash and Dawn, Brock tried to ask out another girl before Croagunk jabbed him once more.

"Does he _ever_ learn?!" he groaned. Dawn bobbed her head in some agreement.

"I hate to say it but Brock needs to learn from you about treating women," she pointed out. The two huntresses walking over to the two trainers could only sigh at the sight.

"I hate to ask but did Brock ask _you_ out, Dawn?" wondered Ruby.

"Oh, heck no!" Ash knew Brock more and provided proof.

"He never asked out Misty or May for that matter," he added. "Those were two other traveling companions, though I believe he prefers someone a little older than himself." Joy chose to barge in on the conversation.

"Don't either one of you have Pokémon I could treat?" she asked. Realizing the direction of the question, Ruby and Weiss denied having any Pokémon.

"We have none," Weiss explained. Joy awed how the two huntresses arrived without a Pokémon on hand.

"I see… Well, since you helped these two trainers… or three if that other one can stand… I can let you pass." That's when Ruby wanted to know a topic.

"By the way, have there been reports of any illegal poaching around here?" she questioned. Joy blinked to the wonder.

"I wouldn't know much about it. Officer Jenny would know more than I do since it's more of her department. Otherwise, you can check on the news we have on in lobby." Ruby and Weiss took Joy's advice and headed out to the lobby's television monitor. Right now, weather appeared.

"Hello to those around Sinnoh," a redhead woman greeted. "It's a beautiful day, or rather a set of beautiful days throughout this week. We have isolated cloud cover in several parts, including over Twinleaf Town and Hearthome City, but nothing to worry much on. Highs will remain in the mid-70s for the remainder of the week and lows won't dip below 50-degrees. That is the latest around here." Ruby took note of the weather report.

"Plenty of nice days ahead," she noted. Now the news appeared.

"Police around Sinnoh are still on the look for a group of Pokémon Poachers around,"a brunette man started. "All Pokémon Trainers are to urge extreme caution confronting this woman and her gang of poachers and smugglers." That's when J's picture appeared. The huntresses gawked to the picture.

"That's her!" they shouted in unison. Ash and Dawn came over to see the picture.

"What's going on?" asked Dawn. Weiss pointed to the screen, J's photo plastered.

"That's the one who took the Nevermore that brought us here," she clarified. Ash and Dawn studied the photo.

"If that's Hunter J, we can't worry too much on her," Ash pondered. "She far enough away that she can't bother us."

"Sure, but still…"

"It's like Team Rocket. We'll eventually run into her and her men soon enough. By that time, we'll be ready for them." Weiss smiled, sensing the confidence with the trainer.

"I guess we'll know what to do should we come across her again." She palmed Ash's shoulder when everything stopped. She sensed something about Ash and pulled her hand away. She trembled from Ash. _'_ _What the- what in the world was that I felt?! Aura?'_ Ash and the other girls watched in concern.

"What is it?" Weiss knew nothing would be uncovered without questioning.

"I felt something inside you. I touched and felt this… sensation of power." To Ruby, it's a sensation that sounded familiar.

"Wait, you mean he has aura?" she guessed.

"If that's what I think I felt…" Ash bobbed to the possibility.

"I didn't want to mention it to anyone," he groaned. "But yes, I do have aura." The girls awed the discovery but pondered to his refusal to bring it up.

"What's wrong with having aura?" questioned Ruby. "Weiss has it, Yang has it… heck, a lot of huntsmen and huntresses who go to Beacon like us have forms of aura to protect us. Minor wounds are healed, it can keep us from getting killed easily..."

"Yeah, and if you have it, more power to you," Weiss added.

"Like I wanted to have aura in the first place," Ash grunted. "Heck, I've been asked to be an aura guardian. It would go against my dream of being a Pokémon Master." The girls shared fascinated looks to each other.

"I can wonder what dust would work with him," Ruby thought back. "Maybe Burn or Lightning… something to go with Chimchar or Pikachu for that matter." Ash didn't want to hear about having this power. It felt more of a pain than it did something powerful. Brock overheard the conversation after recovering from the Poison Jab.

"Ash and I learned about him having aura back at the Cameran Palace in Kanto," he opened. "It was there when we learned about Lucario, an Aura Pokémon, and his ability to sense aura within others. He picked up on Ash but with his eyes closed, he believed Ash was his old master of Sir Aaron, who died a millennium ago." To the others, it started to ring in on the discovery.

"I see," Weiss figured. "That's when you learned about Ash having aura." Brock nodded to the belief.

"Even more, Lucario noticed that Ash's aura and Aaron's aura were pretty identical. Heck, Ash wanted to dispel that aura if only to save a Mew within a structure called the Tree of Beginning." While it appealed to the huntresses, questions still lingered.

"While it's awesome to learn of Ash's aura, why is he not wanting to use it?" asked Ruby.

"It's not as easy to use, let alone master, but he doesn't want to focus on his aura unless it's necessary… and the less it's mentioned, the easier it is to follow his dream." To Dawn, all Ash wanted to do was stay his course.

"No need to worry," she cheered. "If anyone can keep a head on the path, he can." That's when a chime came over the public announcing system.

"Ash, Dawn and… Croagunk's trainer," voiced Joy. "Your Pokémon are ready for pickup." The trainers and huntresses came over to the desk where Pikachu, Piplup and Croagunk leaped back onto their trainers. "Your Pokémon are in tip-top shape!"

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," the trainers praised. The huntresses saw the bonds between the trainers and the main Pokémon.

"Well, now that your buds are back in custody," Ruby started. "What's the plan?"

"Well, one thing is for sure," Dawn spoke up. "I gotta train for my next Pokémon Contest. Ash needs to prepare for his next Pokémon Gym." Ruby nodded to their suggestion.

"Mind if we help out? Sure, we don't have Pokémon like you do but I'm sure we can see issues with some moves." Ash hesitated with the offer.

"I guess so," he shrugged. The group came out where a redhead girl in a vest came forward to hear about it. She wore sunglasses in her hair.

"Mind if I join in this party?" she asked. All turned to the redhead with Dawn becoming excited.

"Zoey!" she cheered.

"Looks like you have quite the party going. I gotta know what's going on." Weiss and Ruby may be getting familiar with Pokémon. Could Zoey also aid their quest back to Beacon?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. OPEC

_Chapter 5: O.P.E.C. (Ozpin's Plan, Emergency Control)_

* * *

There was a fortress among a mountain peak. Towers all around and fountains shooting water upward. Inside a room within, Yang and Blake stood behind a light gray-haired man with small circular specs. The man from the village who saw strange behavior in the clouds appeared on a projected screen. "That would explain the behavior of the clouds when RWBY stopped by to help up with the Grimm, Professor Ozpin," he reported. Yang, worried for her sister, came to the desk to learn of possibilities about Ruby and Weiss.

"What can you tell us?" she begged. "It's urgent!" Ozpin turned to Yang, even though he knew of her emotion.

"Miss Long, patience," he told.

"But-" Ozpin lifted an open hand. Yang stopped to listen.

"Anyway, what can you tell us about the odd weather pattern?"

"Of course," the man nodded. "It turns out there's some sort of rift within that pattern of clouds. What this rift involves, we're not sure at this point." Blake didn't want to stay silent about this discovery.

"Sir, two of our teammates entered the clouds, along with a Nevermore," she informed. "There must be more about why that Nevermore took them into the pattern."

"I understand, Faunus. I want to explore what's in the clouds as well, but we don't have a vehicle to ascend that high up, not to mention the clouds have moved eastbound." Ozpin scoffed to the problem.

"I'll have one prepared for you," he answered. "I'll have Miss Long and Miss Belladonna as well as another team as security to accompany you."

"Many thanks, professor. Anything to help reclaim members of Beacon." The screen turned off. Ozpin turned to Yang and Blake for his briefing.

"Professor, if I may ask..." spoke Blake. "Who do you have joining us?" Ozpin gave off a grin. Back at the Pokémon Center, Zoey learned of Ruby and Weiss' dilemma.

"J, huh?" she mentioned. "Somehow, it sounds familiar..." To Ash, Brock, Dawn and the Pokémon, they seemed uninformed.

"Zoey, what do you know about this J person?" she asked.

"Not a lot but I did ask Officer Jenny about it. She told me that J is a greedy woman who uses her technology to snare Pokémon from their habitat and sell them to to the black market for a high price." Details in hand, the trainers shivered.

"If J's after Pokémon, why would she go after a Grimm?" asked Ash. "Grimm aren't Pokémon."

"Perhaps, but as we're starting to hear from Zoey, J will bargain with the Nevermore for a ton of money," Brock pointed out. This became bad news to whoever bought the Nevermore.

"Now I'm more concerned about whoever purchases the Grimm from J," Ruby murmured. "They'll pay a higher price than what she's gonna offer it as." Weiss nodded to the possibility. Dawn grew more curious to the subject.

"So what are Grimm anyway?" she asked. Weiss chose to answer Dawn's interest.

"Grimm are believed to be created by someone called the God of Darkness," she started. "They come in many forms: Ursa, Death Stalkers, Beowolves, Creeps… Their main purpose is to destroy humanity and it almost happened. That's when humanity discovered Dust and made weapons and abilities with it. Grimm were pushed back into hiding but they always lurked. It's also why there's a few schools designed to aid those under threats."

"Ours is Beacon Academy," Ruby answered. "Registered two years early, but at least I get to work with my sister." Hearing one of the names of a Grimm, Brock recalled something.

"Ursa?" he pictured. "Like Ursaring?" The two girls looked at each other before Ash pulled the Dex out and showed a brown bear on its hind legs with a circle on its abdomen on the screen.

"Ursaring, the Hibernate Pokémon and the evolved form of Teddyursa," it computed. "Despite its size, Ursaring are excellent at climbing trees. To gather fruit, it will paw down on the branches." Studying, Ruby and Weiss compared the Ursaring to their Grimm.

"Suddenly, I'd rather have that instead of Ursa," Ruby gulped. This led the trainers to produce a question.

"So if you do find this… Nevermore, what are you gonna do?" asked Brock. This made the huntresses ponder.

"As huntresses, we're tasked to beat the Grimm," Weiss began. "However, we need that Nevermore if we're getting back to Beacon." Conflict… That's when a rumble trembled throughout the Pokémon Center.

"What was that?" asked Zoey. Everyone darted to the desk where smoke billowed out of the back. Brock thought to where the chaos now led to.

"Let's check the back!" he suggested. Everyone dashed out and around the Pokémon Center to find a hot-air balloon which the balloon had the shape of the cat's head. The people gasped to find Team Rocket flying with a large capsule full of red/white balls.

"Team Rocket?!" shouted Ash.

"Listen, is that the crying twerp I hear?" taunted Jessie.

"He's speaking about us, loud and clear," the ice-violet-haired added.

"On the wind!"

"Pass the stars!"

"In your ears!" the cat mewed.

"Bringing chaos in a breakneck pace," Jessie continued.

"Dashing cheer, putting fear in its place," the ice-violet-haired added.

"A rose by other name is just as sweet!"

"Even if that Rose has a thorn in the name of a rifle?!" mocked Ruby. Team Rocket gawked to Ruby's disruption of their motto, and Jessie wasn't happy about it.

"Hey, this was our moment to introduce ourselves! Besides, we have all of your Pokémon in hand!" Zoey had a smirk to disagree with her.

"Not mine," she called out. "Glameow, curtain!" She threw her ball which opened and revealed a gray cat with a coil for a tail. Looking up, Dawn knew her friend's Glameow couldn't reach the balloon.

"Glameow's Shadow Claw can't jump that high!" she pointed out. Ruby unsheathed her scythe before converting to rifle mode.

"Got you covered!" she offered. The ice-violet-haired shrieked at seeing the rifle, shaking nervously. Jessie wasn't as phased.

"Calm down, James," she scolded. "She knows better than to mindlessly fire anything at us."

"And besides..." the cat mewed before hoisting Pikachu in a glass case fitted with a light bulb. "If dat twerpette can shoot up here, dere's no way she can be dat accurate!"

("A little help here!") squeaked Pikachu.

"I've heard of 'cat got your tongue'," Ruby scoffed. "How about the other way around?" She fired a round which blew out the bulb on the case. The round sheared the top of the case. The ones in the balloon gawked in shock at the accuracy of the huntress. Unfortunately, it wasn't the only shock.

("I got it here!") Pikachu fired an electric stream, zapping Team Rocket and breaking the case. His chance to escape open, Pikachu leaped from the balloon to Ash's waiting arms.

"One down," Weiss listed. Jessie snarled to losing one Pokémon.

"You think getting Pikachu back is victory?" she snapped.

"We'll still take the rest of your Pokémon for our profit!" argued James. Ruby turned to Glameow with an idea.

"Hey, let me fling you up so that you can claw the Pokémon free," she offered. Glameow nodded before jumping on the rifle. Ruby and Zoey nodded before the huntress flung her rifle upward. Glameow leaped off at the highest part possible and soared through the sky, reaching the capsule.

"Glameow, Shadow Claw!" ordered Zoey. Glameow's paw became a claw cocooned in a black veil. One slash ripped the capsule, spilling the balls. Team Rocket screamed in shock again.

"No!" yelled Jessie. "The Pokémon!" The crowd below rallied to obtain their balls. Glameow fell to Ruby's arms.

"I'd say that was perfect," she joked. Glameow mewed before returning to Zoey. Now willing to cut their losses, Team Rocket landed their balloon.

"So, the armed twerpettes and this little twerpette want to dismantle the powerful Team Rocket?" scowled Jessie. "Prepare for your demise! Seviper, show yourself!" Her ball opened to bring Seviper out.

"Carnivine, you too!" summoned James. From his ball came a Venus Flytrap with eyes and limbs like a human. Ash and Pikachu shared a nod and sided with Zoey.

"No need to worry about these huntresses, Team Rocket!" answered Ash. "You just need to worry about us!" Dawn steamed at Ash's choice of words.

"Hey, only I can say that, Ash Ketchum!" she shouted.

"Why, no one worries about me when I say it." Dawn puffed her cheeks at the retort.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail on Glameow!" ordered Jessie. Seviper swung its glowing purple tail at Glameow.

"Use Iron Tail to defend, Glameow!" commanded Zoey. Glameow's tail was aglow in white as it swung back, knocking the Poison Tail away.

"Carnivine, Bullet Seed!" pointed James. Carnivine opened its mouth and spat a volley of seeds at high velocity.

"Pikachu, your turn to use Iron Tail!" plotted Ash. Pikachu leaped up with his own glowing tail and swatted the seeds back at Team Rocket. Jessie and James danced to avoid getting hit. The white cat decided to play dirty. He grabbed a bazooka and aimed it at the two Pokémon battling his team.

"Let's take dese Pokémon as consolation!" he sneered. Weiss saw this and unsheathed her rapier. She passed the cat with her arm extended. Time slowed for a few seconds.

"Naughty kitties shouldn't be playing with toys like that," she muttered. She sheathed her rapier and the bazooka fell to pieces, freaking the cat out of his fur. Enraged, the cat lunged at Weiss but her hand stuck out, a circle enveloped. Snow blew from the circle and froze the cat. He fell and crashed the ground in a thud, ice breaking from him.

"Dat's cold..." The battle continued but soon looked to be ending.

"Glameow, Shockwave!" ordered Zoey.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" voiced Ash. Glameow and Pikachu charged up before firing combined electric attacks. It connected with Carnivine and Seviper, blasting them at Jessie and James who couldn't move quick enough. They got blasted with shock before an explosion propelled the two to the sky. That's when a sky blue round thing emerged with squinted eyes and a jagged upper lip. It appeared like an upside-down punching bag with a face and one more on its black tail. It saluted while also flying.

"You have bad timing, Wobbuffet!"scowled Jessie. "Where was your Mirror Coat when we needed it?!" Wobbuffet saluted again.

"This time, we don't have Meowth with us!" cried James, referring to the cold cat.

"Team Rocket's blasting off on time!" they wailed as they left. Ash and Zoey celebrated with a high five while Glameow and Pikachu's tails tapped.

"That was awesome!" he laughed.

"Yeah, that was some good teamwork!" cheered Zoey. Everyone else applauded the work Ash and Zoey's Pokémon performed. Weiss came back with Meowth in her hand, shivering from the frosting.

"Nearly was a disaster with this cat holding a bazooka," Weiss smiled. Realizing Weiss stopped Meowth's sabotage, Ash felt grateful for her help.

"Thanks a lot, Weiss," he praised. Weiss smirked and leaned to Ash with her head slightly turned. She pointed to her cheek, expecting a kiss. Ruby gawked and stepped in between.

"Wait a minute, you're not the only one who did work," she snapped. "You can wait until he gives _me_ some lip work." Hearing the retort, Weiss disagreed with the assessment.

"Like heck you'd take the love I'm giving him before you, Ruby!" As the argument started to heat up, Ash blinked to how he got himself in this predicament.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked himself.

"I don't know but take it for granted," Zoey encouraged. "They're definitely hunting for your heart… and not in the way they do their work." Ash mulled to the thought of having two huntresses admire him. The group could plan on their next move when it came to Pokémon Hunter J. With Meowth on hand, what could their plan be? Also what about Yang and Blake coming to the rescue?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. THIN

_Chapter 6: T.H.I.N. (The Hunt is Now)_

* * *

A blimp flew above the trees after clearing the clouds. Standing starboard, Yang watched out for any sign of her sister and Weiss. A blond young man wearing a breastplate over casual clothing found Yang looking over the side. "I'm sure we'll find Ruby and Weiss soon," he promised. Yang nodded, willing to believe him.

"I'm not doubting you, Jaune," Yang hoped. "I just wish we had some sort of lead. Still, I wish Ozpin was a little more specific about who would be accompanying me and Blake."

"What do you mean? It's not the entire Team JNPR, just me and Phyrra." The man from the protected village watched from the bridge of the ship where he eyed different creatures flying around, some being green pods with giant sunflowers on the crowns acting as propellers.

"Aren't those rather cute?" he mentioned. Blake came to see the flying green pods.

"Obviously, they're not Grimm," she doubted. That's when the pods flew up to clear for another airship zooming pass. Watching, the man wanted to follow that airship.

"I have a feeling that airship knows where to find our missing huntresses. Hang on!" He powered up his blimp to start his pursuit. Meanwhile, Meowth woke to find Ruby, Weiss and the "twerps" in his face. He cried in panic.

"What do youse all want?!" he snarled. Weiss snagged Meowth by the scruff and glared him down.

"I'm not use to having talking cats around," she studied. "Though you have to admit, something this valuable needs to be guarded." To Meowth, it meant the coin on his head.

"Not my charm! Anything but dat!"

"No, your coin's fine. I'm talking about here!" Weiss fingered Meowth's throat, indicating his ability to talk like a human. This made Meowth gulp, guarding the point.

"Dat's what you mean?" Ash agreed, knowing how long the two have seen each other.

"Face it, Meowth," he started. "There's one other Pokémon that can talk human and he's down in the Orange Islands." This made Meowth more nervous.

"Hey, let's not torture Meowth anymore than this," Zoey warned. "I see why you want to warn Meowth of his value, especially to Hunter J. Still, it would be easier to keep him in check rather than make him a target for some money-hungry woman." The revving of an airship alerted the group to the sky. Looking up, Ruby recognized the model.

"That's J's ship!" she pointed out. It took a minute for the airship to land. The cargo door opened where J's men filed out.

"Guess they heard about Meowth," Brock pondered. With every man facing the huntresses and trainers, J emerged for her demand.

"Hello, children," she sneered. "I'm Pokémon Hunter J. I come for that talking Meowth." The trainers feigned to answer.

"So, we're finally meeting the hunter who took the Nevermore after we landed," Weiss snapped. She and Ruby stood forward in anticipation of defending a Pokémon.

"Who are you? New Pokémon trainers?"

"Not exactly," Ruby answered as she summoned her scythe. "We're huntresses from Beacon. We came to take back that large bird you turned to statue." Weiss unsheathed her rapier, knowing force to have as a last resort.

"That bird?" J's men armed themselves with rifles. "Are you referring to the one that injured several of my men when we tried to tame it?"

"Well, that's what happens when you try to control Grimm," Weiss referred. "They're not the same as Pokémon." J seemed mystified to the label of their Nevermore.

"Grimm? That would explain why I had to treat my Salamence after its feathers damaged its wing." The name of a Pokémon alerted Ash to bring out his device and find a cyan dragon with red wings. There were red scales above its eyes and on the neck.

"Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon and the final evolved form of Bagon," it computed. "Its dream to fly is fulfilled as it grows the wings on its back. Salamence can produce powerful blasts while mid-flight." The description made even Dawn and Brock gulp.

"Salamence doesn't sound friendly," Dawn shuttered.

"And that Grimm had to be very powerful for it to hurt Salamence," Brock gawked. J wasn't pleased to hear about the ordeal.

"Then it must have been a good idea to dunk that… thing in an active volcano with its head exposed," she added. Ruby and Weiss cringed at the Nevermore's fate, melted to the magma with its goose cooked.

"I guess you took our job… as well as our only way back home," Ruby mulled.

"That means you're meant to take out that… thing, is that right?" Neither huntress wanted to share the information. "Now, if you don't mind… the Meowth!" The trainers had to keep Meowth from capture despite their opposite sides.

"I don't think so, J!" stammered Ash. "You want Meowth, you'll have to get through all of us!" J wasn't one for opposition.

"That is a big mistake." All of J's men trained their rifles at the trainers and huntresses. They felt cornered.

"You're willing to shoot children just to get your mitts on Meowth?" scorned Zoey.

"You're nothing more than nuisances." The blimp carrying other members of Beacon soon came overhead. Yang looked down to find Ruby and Weiss with the trainers surrounded by J and her men.

"Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune!" she yelled. Blake and Jaune arrived to Yang, along with a young redhead wearing a strapless bronze breastplate over some red cloth. She wore a red sash-skirt and bronze leggings while a round shield strapped to her back.

"You found them?" asked Blake.

"Yeah, right below us! And they're in trouble!" Jaune heard enough, ready to head into battle.

"Okay, let's get ready," he vouched. "Since I'm the leader of Team JNPR, I'll coordinate the attack."

"Well, we gotta hurry, according to Yang!" advised Blake.

"Okay, here's the plan!" The group huddled for the attack. Despite about every angle covered, Ruby and Weiss felt they could hold their ground.

"I don't know, Weiss," Ruby viewed. "Certainly a lot of men to stop…"

"True, but it's one heck of an accomplishment," Weiss teased. "Let's get going!"

"How?" taunted J. "I have an army." To Yang coming from the blimp with the rest, their cue came.

"Someone call for an army?!" she yelled from above. All looked up to find the rescue team entering from the sky. She slammed the ground and leveled some of J's men, enough clearance for the other three to land. Jaune has a less-than-easy landing. He touched feet first but he couldn't stick the landing and fell on his backside. Blake and the redhead, Pyrrha, saw the slip and helped Jaune back on his feet. Brock awed the new girls entering the scene.

"Angels sent from heaven to take me away!" he cheered. To Ruby and Weiss, help arrived for them.

"Yang!" cried Ruby. "Blake! Pyrrha! Jaune!" Yang came to her sister's side and faced J.

"This is a bit unsettling, especially to my little sister," she warned. J realized the group had to have journeyed to save Ruby and Weiss.

"That means you're all from this Beacon?" she snarled. "I guess this means we'll take you all out just to get to that Meowth. Men… Attack!" Weiss reacted fast and palmed the ground to which a circle formed. Walls of ice enveloped Ash, Dawn, Brock, Zoey and the Pokémon. The ice wall emerged in time as J's men shot at the children. Those from Beacon cleared out and fought back. Pyrrha's spear and converted it to a rifle to snipe some of the men. Jaune had a collapsible shield which deflected shot after shot while guarding Pyrrha. Blake moved swiftly to dodge each round before taking a whip out to knock the weapons from the men's hands. Yang sped through rounds and found openings for her gauntlets.

"You're…" She decked one more. "…Too…" Another fell to her pistol-like hook. "…Slow!" Weiss continued her strikes with her rapier and her ice, destroying the rifles and freezing the men. Ruby did the same with her scythe.

"This is nothing compared to the Grimm," Ruby scoffed. J decided to attack from above.

"Salamence, come on out!" she summoned. From her ball came the Salamence. J hopped on top of Salamence before the Dragon Pokémon flew in. "Flamethrower!" Salamence breathed a fiery stream that struck the ice wall. The heat from the Flamethrower began to melt the ice.

"Not good!" yelped Ash. With the protection gone, the trainers were targets.

"Dragon Pulse…" Salamence gathered energy within itself before firing a blast at the trainers. Ash saw the pulse and stepped in front of Dawn and Zoey. Meowth hid behind the two girls.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu leaped up where Ash crossed his arms, bracing the Dragon Pulse. Ash's Pokémon blasted his Thunderbolt and shocked J and Salamence but Ash took the impact of the Dragon Pulse, flying him to the girls who caught him before falling. Dawn and Zoey grew worried to what they saw.

"Ash!" cried Dawn.

"You okay?" worried Zoey.

"Yeah…" Ash groaned. Just then, a glow from Ash. Stomping one more of J's men to the ground, Yang saw Ash's body aglow and grew intrigued.

"No wonder those two didn't want to go back," she snickered. Zoey remembered Dawn had a Pokémon for this issue.

"Dawn, your Buneary!" she pointed out. Dawn blinked before knowing what she referred to.

"Right!" she realized. "Buneary, Spotlight!" Her ball opened to reveal the brown bunny with fleece around the waist and on the ears. "Buneary, use Ice Beam on Salamence!" Buneary gathered light before emitting blue lightning that nailed Salamence. J jumped off and aimed her device at Ash while Salamence became a dragon-sicle.

"If I won't get that Meowth, I'll take the nuisance instead!" she barked. Blake popped out of nowhere, cat ears emerging from her hair.

"Tell that to a Faunus!" she warned. J turned to find Blake having swords swung. The swords cut the device on J to pieces. J gasped to seeing her bronzing weapon destroyed. Ruby loaded another round from when they first arrived.

"Stunner!" she shouted before shooting a round, catching J in the back. The shot delivered a shock which stopped J to where Yang caught her.

"Whoa!" awed Dawn. "That was awesome!" J fell unconscious. Blake used the ribbon to bind J's arms and legs together. Sirens echoed to signal police arriving.

"I think we caused a lot of ruckus," Jaune believed. Ash turned to Meowth, unable to breathe from all the action seen.

"Meowth, you alright?" he asked.

"I… need… ta… breathe…" he stuttered. Yang met up with the trainers where Brock made his move.

"Such a fiery passion, and a happy personality to boot!" he swooned. "Perhaps a huntress has found the beauty that a Pokémon Breeder like me needs!" Yang shook her head to this.

"Sorry, dude, but I see someone else catching my eye," she denied. Brock blinked, if his eyes weren't squinted.

"Who?" Yang released herself from Brock's hold before going to Ash.

"Sorry about my sister and our partner getting in your life."

"Don't mention it, Yang!" he shyly accepted. Police arrived where they began to arrest J and her men, one by one. One officer in blue wanted information. She had cyan hair in a ponytail and wore a skirt and dress shoes.

"You're all responsible for stopping Pokémon Hunter J?" she asked. Ruby and Weiss engaged in the officer's concern as Ash wonders if this meant it would be the last time seeing those two. Even Pikachu pondered about what could occur. Will Ruby and Weiss leave? If so, will they come back?

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	7. LOTH

_Chapter 7/Final: L.O.T.H. (Love of the Huntresses)_

* * *

Seeing J in the back of a squad car, the Pokémon, the trainers now could meet the new huntresses and huntsman who arrived to stop the hunter from harming Ruby and Weiss. Yang wrote on a clipboard the incident to the officers, including the cyan-haired woman. "That should cover it, Jen," she acknowledged as she handed the clipboard back to the cyan-haired. She read Yang's take before nodding.

"Your story checks out with the others," she agreed before saluting her. "Thank you for your cooperation." Yang saluted the officer in response.

"Anytime!" They ended the salute and the officer journeyed to her squad car. J glanced to the group, disgusted with the turnout.

"I'll be back," she snarled before the police drove away, J and her men in the squad cars. This gave Jaune and the other arriving huntresses a chance to meet the trainers and the Pokémon. Of course, this meant Brock making a move, this time on Pyrrha.

"A passionate redhead as beautiful as the armor bestowed among the wearer, one having a fiery will to fulfill any worthy man's request," he swooned while holding her hands. "Please, stay with me and have Cupid shoot its loving arrows to bo-OW!" Brock's screech, and releasing of Pyrrha's hands, was Ash and Weiss. They pinched and turned Brock's ears. Pain coursed through the Pokémon Breeder's body. They combined to dunk Brock to the ground, the thud of the landing turning Pyrrha and Blake away.

"Too violent," Blake cringed. Pyrrha dusted her hands while Weiss groaned to Brock's behavior.

"You know, for as long as you traveled with Brock, I'm amazed you haven't picked up on his bad habits," she mulled.

"I try not getting myself involved," Ash replied. Dawn and Jaune seemed to be enjoying a nice conversation.

"It must be nice to travel with Ash," Jaune commented.

"It is!" she smiled. "Especially how he battles. But you know, we don't mind having you around as well."

"Especially how you protected us from J's crew's gunfire," Zoey added. Jaune felt appreciated from the girls' compliments.

"Hey, I do what I can to protect my friends," he admitted. The young girls sense a relation as Zoey turned to Ash as he enjoyed a nice conversation with Ruby and Weiss. "I still want Weiss to recognize me… but it doesn't look like she's got your friend in mind." Dawn didn't see it as a big deal.

"Maybe when I grow up and find this Beacon, I may want to hunt you down," she teased. While Zoey and Jaune shared nervous laughter, Blake had Brock tied up, preventing anymore of his flirting. She got to meet Pikachu and while reluctant at first due to seeing her cat ears, he grew fond of the Faunus.

"So, there are some felines this mouse wouldn't mind," she smiled. Pikachu wondered about the ears on Blake's head.

("Are those ears real?") he pointed out. Not shy, Blake allowed the Electric Mouse Pokémon to climb her body up to her head and feel her ears. Touching and seeing them twitch, Pikachu freaked to learn Blake's ears were real. ("No way!")

"Surprised?" Yang came over to share a pet on Pikachu. He leaped from Blake's head to her arms.

"I can see why my sis wouldn't mind staying here," she giggled while itching Pikachu's ears. "Perhaps if Professor Ozpin allows us, we can come here and have a creature like this." Pikachu let out a huge squeal. "Aw… I want to hold him forever!" Yang hugged Pikachu from the cooing. However, one Pokémon remained unaccounted for.

"Don't I get any hugs?" mewed Meowth. The new huntresses saw the Alley Cat Pokémon, Blake the most interested.

"Meow, you'd be a worthy pet to have back home," she swooned. Meowth blinked to her wish.

"You'd want Meowth ta be with you?" Blake nodded and Pikachu backed her.

("Those ears are real, Meowth!") reviewed Pikachu. To Meowth, an opportunity arisen as Blake came to offer an idea.

"That charm on your head," she played with. Meowth tried to swat her hand away. "You can stay with me and that way, I can make sure you're well fed." To Meowth, it meant abandoning Team Rocket for a new life. However, it also meant to be a good cat and abandon the chase for Pikachu. After some thought, and a growling stomach, Meowth made a decision.

"I could use a new start in life," he pondered. "You know what, Team Rocket life has led me ta nowhere. I'll go with youse on wherever you're going!"

"You got it." That's when Pyrrha came forward with news.

"Our flier said the minor repairs are complete," she announced. "We're about to leave soon." Yang nodded to Pyrrha's report.

"Thanks," she praised. "I'll tell Ruby." Since she knew her sister's with Ash and Weiss, Yang carried Pikachu to the trio to tell them the update. The three laughed to something one of them said. "Sis, Weiss…" The two girls turned to the blond.

"Yang, what's up?" asked Ruby.

"Supermodel said the blimp we used to get here's ready to go." Weiss whined to the news. She grew fond of Ash, even kissing him for protecting her against Team Rocket. Ruby seemed somewhat irritated to leave Ash as well. She slept with him after stopping Team Rocket, ironically on that same night of the kiss.

"Now?" cried Weiss. "Why can't I stay with him? Can I have him come along?" To Ash, it wasn't the end for the three of them.

"It's okay, Weiss," he calmly smiled. "You, Ruby and anyone else can come by whenever you're not busy. There's no way we can't see each other for the rest of our lives." Ruby nodded, believing his word.

"He's right," she trusted. "We still have to deal with the Grimm back home. Perhaps when Beacon has a break, we can come back to see his progress. Besides, it seems we're bringing home a souvenir." Weiss turned to see Blake with Meowth on hand.

"It's all good, twer-, I mean… kid," Meowth corrected while the Faunus gently held him. "Wobbuffet is good for my replacement." To Ash, it meant Meowth quit tailing his prime Pokémon.

"You're starting anew with Team RWBY?" he pondered.

"Dat's right. Living on morsels while Jessie uses da boss' money on anything but rations isn't healthy, even for Meowth." Ash smiled to Meowth, proud that he found a new meaning.

"I guess we're no longer enemies." He and Meowth bumped fist and paw to their new friendship.

"Youse still have ta deal with Jessie and James, but I know youse can do it."

"And besides..." spoke Yang before she stepped to Ash. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him to her chest, between the breasts. Ash wasn't struggling, thinking this was her way of thanking her. "I wish I was five years younger now that I'm meeting you. We could've been lovers." Ruby shook her hand-covered head while Weiss crossed her arms. Jaune said his farewells to the girls and their nice conversation.

"Thanks, Jaune," Zoey praised. "Hopefully, you and the huntresses return safely."

"We will," Jaune promised. "We still have a lot more training to do for what's up ahead." Dawn decided to give Jaune something before going back to Beacon: a kiss.

"No need to worry," she giggled. "It's a little good luck to you." A blushing Jaune nodded, hoping to cherish the kiss.

"I was hoping for either Weiss or Pyrrha but I don't mind that. Thanks." Before joining, Ruby hugged Ash before Weiss gave the trainer one more kiss to the lips. The trainers and Pikachu waived the huntresses, Jaune and Meowth farewell. The blimp took off and the Beacon students headed back. Hours later, the blimp landed near Beacon Academy. There, the six met with Ozpin.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, welcome back," he greeted with a blond woman in glasses wearing a white shirt and black skirt and holding what appeared to be a hand-held computer. "I got your report from Miss Goodwitch and needless to say, at least it's one less Grimm to deal with, no matter the fashion." To Ruby and Weiss, as long as the Nevermore died, the killer seemed irrelevant.

"Still, it was rather reckless to be captured by the Nevermore leading the Ursa and Death Stalkers around the village," the blond criticized. "It's bad enough I had to save you from Roman Torchwick while you're meddling with business greater than you could've handled." Ozpin sensed the blond's anger.

"Miss Goodwitch, relax. It's no longer a big deal." After the lecture, the students proceeded out the door.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," Ruby sighed. "Although, I should take the blame for not seeing the Nevermore when it snatched Weiss."

"No, don't say that, sis," Yang comforted. "You shouldn't be the only one. If anyone saw that Nevermore before it attacked, you and Weiss would not have met Ash." Ruby and Weiss shrugged to the point from the blond.

"That's true," Weiss agreed. "Though, I do wish I was with Ash some more. I don't care if I'm older than him. He's braver than Jaune is." Realizing the latter's around, she turned to him for an apology. "No offense." Jaune mulled to the comparison, figuring Weiss' quick apology wasn't trying to hurt him.

"None taken," he waived off. Meowth snickered while on Blake's shoulder.

* * *

 _(Months later, Lily of the Valley Island)_

It had been a long time since Ash acquired Chimchar and J's arrest. The ferry neared an island which had a stadium and several tall complexes. "Ladies, gentlemen and Pokémon," the ferry's captain spoke over the sound system. "Next stop: The Lily of the Valley Island, home to the Sinnoh League's Liliy of the Valley Conference. Trainers from around Sinnoh will compete to become the Sinnoh League Champion!" To Ash, Brock, Dawn and the Pokémon, their destination was soon.

"We're finally here!" cheered the trainer. "Liliy of the Valley Island! I can't wait to register!" The others knew of Ash's excitement.

"Well, earning your eight badges wasn't easy, especially Volkner's after you refused to take the badge offered on arrival," Brock shrugged. As they got toward the island, signs with Ash and Pikachu's faces and words of encouragement caught the trainer's and Pokémon's eyes.

"Is it just me or are we getting one heck of a greeting?" Pikachu looked to find familiar faces in sight.

("Look who it is!") he squeaked. The trainers peered to see Ruby, Yang and Weiss holding the signs.

"They're back!" Once the ferry docked, everyone stepped off. Ash looked around to find Weiss and the sisters coming to him.

"Ash!" they shouted. Reaching, Ruby and Weiss hugged Ash and knocked Pikachu off but Yang caught him to hug as well.

"Welcome to Liliy of the Valley Island," she greeted. Pikachu appreciated the welcome. Ruby and Weiss released Ash to give him space.

"So, I guess you're taking time off from Grimm hunting right now?" he asked.

"Not just us," Ruby answered. "Some of the other students and Professor Ozpin came to watch you and your Pokémon battle." Ash and his friends could only know who came, a few possible ideas being Blake and Meowth.

"Some have never been in this world, let alone Liliy of the Valley Island," Yang added. "So, this means you have the badges and Pokémon necessary?" Ash nodded to the question.

"Not only that, but I wanna try other Pokémon I've trained in other regions," he suggested. To Brock, it was a strategy.

"Ash finished in the Top Eight in two previous conferences," he informed. "So he's going to combine and train to see which Pokémon work." To Weiss, it wasn't necessary information.

"Who cares where he finishes here in Liliy of the Valley," she teased. "He's still number one with Ruby and I." She finished with a kiss to Ash's lips, upsetting Ruby

"Weiss!" she whined. "You're not alone in loving him! Let go!" Once Weiss finished, Ruby had her chance to kiss him. Dawn and Brock didn't seem too happy for Ash's receiving of love.

"It's not fair!" the breeder complained. "I should be getting love before he does! It's natural!" To Dawn, it wasn't the point.

"I'll tell you what's not natural!" she scowled. "These two! They'll probably kill him with love!" To Dawn, she couldn't stand losing Ruby and Weiss giving Ash the Beacon of love.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
